Glee: The Reboot, Season 4
by burritobear745
Summary: This fanfic takes place after the events of season 3, and hopes to tell the story from season 4 onwards in a new and exciting way! Glee is not under my ownership, nor are the characters or the music. This is a just for fun, not-for-profit work of fanmade fiction set in the universe of Glee. No ships until Chap. 2. Tw: Finn mentions/Finn characterisation.


**GLEE: THE REBOOT, SEASON 4  
><strong>4x01: Wish Upon a Star

_**Welcome to **__**Glee: The Reboot!**__** This fanfic takes place after the events of season 3, and hopes to tell the story from season 4 onwards in a new and exciting way! Glee is not under my ownership, nor are the characters or the music. This is a just for fun, not-for-profit work of fanmade fiction set in the universe of Glee.**_

_**It is understood that music is a large part of Glee, and so this fanfiction aims to **_**_ACCOMMODATE_**_** that by providing links to songs, lyrics, and breakdowns of performances. For optimum enjoyment of this fanfiction it is recommended that you take the time to listen to these songs and keep up to speed with the scene it is used in. Thank you.**_

_**Understand that all links are the end of youtube links! Just input youtube forward-slash and copy/paste the link onto that to access the music.**_

**_Glee: The Reboot, Season 4 begins!_**

-  
><strong>NYADA, RACHEL + CASSANDRA<strong>  
>-<p>

"That's enough for today, get out of my classroom and see if you can't wash that stink of disappointment off of yourselves. It's deafening." Cassandra July, NYADA dance teacher – and more specifically Rachel's dance teacher; was in a particularly foul mood today. She would usually at least recognise her student's efforts at the end of each class.  
>Cassandra looked around for a few moments at her sluggish students. "NOW!" she bellowed.<br>Rachel and the other students began to scamper out at a much more acceptable pace. Cassandra began to smile as the last student exited. "One of you might make it after all…" she whispered to herself in a nostalgic tone, packed up her things, and began to head out.

**GLEE: SEASON 4, THE REBOOT**

"Taxi!" Rachel called. A yellow cab with the words "New York Cab Service" printed across its doors pulled up almost immediately. It had been four months since that dramatic day when Finn had let her free to allow her to follow her dreams in New York. Rachel had gotten occasional calls and emails since then, but not nearly enough. She often found herself on bad days or in times of sadness thinking about that day. If she had said no, afterall, she would be married right now, helping her husband and best friend follow their dreams – but here she was in the city that she'd always wished for, alone.

Rachel tilted her head towards the window, looking out at the bustling concrete jungle she called home.  
>"Lady I don' got all day!"<br>Rachel snapped out of her daydream and remembered where she was. A taxi.  
>"Sorry, the usual place." She sighed, looking down at her feet a little now. She was wearing quite demanding red satin pumps. She kicked them off with a small grunt. <em>The usual place sounds a lot more glamorous than bushwick <em>she thought bitterly to herself.

_**-  
>MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL, WILL + GLEE CLUB (BlaineTina/Brittany/Artie/Rory/Sam/Joe)  
>-<strong>_

Will is facing away from the students, holding onto the previous year's national's trophy. He turns around and the glee club goes wild. Blaine and Tina are dancing while Brittany, Artie, Rory, Sam & Joe clap and cheer. After a few minutes, the cheering settles and Will clears his throat.  
>"Welcome back GLEE! We are legends now after taking home Nationals. But that was last year, and people forget. I'm holding this trophy here now not because of what we have earnt," taking a moment to look at his students in admiration<br>", but because of what it shows us we can achieve. I want to focus on this year as soon as we can. Starting now."  
>Will looked around the room at his <span><strong>WINNING<strong> but admittedly shrunken glee club.  
>"First things first, half the club graduated, which means we need an additional 5 members to compete." The club looked around at each other, counting the numbers in their heads.<br>"Lucky for us, I got ourselves a gig… Principal Figgins has graciously allowed us to perform at the back to school assembly," his eyes widened  
>"and I was thinking we need to grab the kid's attention with someone more modern and accessible," turning his attention to Brittany<br>"I was thinking you could perform another Britney song. Show the kids how cool glee can be."

Brittany looked back at him with a confused but thankful smile.  
>"I mean I'd love to but Lord Tubbington is finally giving up smoking, he needs me, so I can only perform if he's up there with me."<br>Brittany received quizzical glances from everyone in the room until Will broke the silence.  
>"That's fine Brittany." He decided not to fight her on it, being the first day he didn't want any conflicts in his already undersized Glee club.<p>

The bell rang.

"Alright I'll see you all at the assembly, Welcome back Glee!"

-  
><strong>YALE, QUINN FABRAY<strong>  
>-<p>

Quinn stared down at her watch. _Damnit, still 20 minutes left _she thought to herself, it's not that she wasn't enjoying her Psychology class, in fact she was one of those students who sat right near the front, but today was different. Today she decided would be the day she give Rachel a surprise visit using her ticket to New York.  
><em>"-And that's why cognitive dissonance exists" <em>  
><span><strong><em>CRAP<em>**_  
><em>Quinn sat back up and frantically wrote the notes she had missed. This had been happening for weeks, she struggled to keep up with her professors on the best of days. Looking down at her notes she saw phrases like _"Conflicting thoughts" _and _"Leon Festinger" _but none of it meant anything to her. _Who even names their kid Leon? It's like they're begging for their child to be teased, not like Beth. Beth is a nice name.  
><em>Quinn stopped thinking about psychology and Beth immediately, frightfully jumping a little bit when the bell went – waking her up from her daydreams. Again.  
>She hadn't really made any friends in Yale yet – though she'd only been attending for a few days. She got up out of her seat and did a little skip out of the room.<br>It wasn't long before Quinn was in her car – phone in the backseat. She wasn't going to make that mistake twice.  
>After about twenty five minutes of intense staring at the road in front of her, she arrived at the train station and made her way to platform 4 – headed for New York City.<br>As she handed in her ticket and sat on the train, she felt a rush of relief go through her. _It's all going to be okay, I don't need to worry about school for a few days. I get to see one of my best friends. I will enjoy myself.  
><em>As she comforted herself with this thought, she joyfully turned her ipod on, put some earphones in and selected her happy song…

**WHO SAYS:  
>watch?v=7C6jG2ZLSq4&spfreload=10**

Quinn rolled her head back, and started mouthing the words, bobbing her head and tapping her feet

**You made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough?<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<strong>

Quinn sighed. _I guess you can take the girl out of glee but you can't take glee out of the girl _she thought to herself as she got up, and started singing to the other passengers on the train, going around to them one by one and singing

**I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<br>You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?**

Quinn noticed a mother dancing along to her singing, with two young beautiful girls. _They must be six or younger, surely_  
>She approached them, got onto her knees and began to finish her song.<p>

**Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me<br>Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said, who said?  
>Would you tell me who said that?<br>Yeah, who said?**

The girls hold a hand each and dance with Quinn.

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?**

**Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says?**

The passengers cheered and the little girls gave her a hug and thanked her, the mother mouthing a 'thank you'  
>Quinn sat back down in her seat and listened to some more music while she waited to arrive in New York.<p>

**_-  
>RACHEL, BUSHWICK LOFT, NEW YORK<br>-_**

Rachel was lying in her bed now, looking up at her roof. It wasn't like her to be like this, usually she'd have had herself a snack and be practicing her next number already by now – but she just couldn't find the motivation.  
>Truthfully, she felt depressed.<br>New York had always been her dream of course, but what did a dream mean if you were spending it alone?  
>As she began to drift asleep, she was awoken by some loud knocks at her door. Rachel got up and briefly brushed herself off and tried to reposition her hair to look the nicest it could in the few second gap between then and when she would open the door.<br>Rachel opened the door in excitement, hoping it would be Finn on the other side – instead it was the blonde haired girl she had gotten to know over the last three years, Quinn Fabray.  
>"Miss me?" Quinn asked with a widening grin on her face as she watched a calm rush over Rachel.<br>"You know I have, Quinn. But why are you here?"  
>Rachel paused for a moment and continued<br>"Is everything okay?"  
>Quinn stared at Rachel's suddenly panicked face and giggled.<br>"You always were dramatic, weren't you…? No, everything's fine." She sighed. "Remember when I bought those train tickets?" Not waiting for an answer, she rushed on. "Well – I decided to cash those in, I wanted to see how you were doing"  
>Rachel let out one of her relieved sighs whilst cracking a smile and leaning in for a hug.<br>"It's so good to see you Quinn. NYADA is fun but it's so lonely without you and the rest of the group."  
>Quinn saw Rachel's face visibly droop again – and was quick to respond.<br>"Who's fault is that do you think?"  
>"I beg your pardon?" Rachel replied in a quiet hushed tone.<br>"You're in New York, this whole city is filled with millions of people who are just like you – chasing their dreams. I'm sorry but if you feel lonely then maybe you need to stop thinking about what is in your past" she gestures towards the three framed pictures of Finn on the table near them. "And start thinking about what you could have in your future. I'm sure there are some people you could hang out with at NYADA if you would just look outside your class and try."  
>Rachel looked like she was about to burst into tears, but Quinn knew better – this was just Rachel's processing face.<br>Rachel composed herself.  
>"I suppose you're right. You always know the right thing to say to me"<br>Quinn smiled widely in response. "Hey, we girls have to stick together. What are you doing later?"  
>"Well I was planning on just moping and watching Grease, but if you had better plans…" Rachel trailed off, she was curious about what Quinn had planned for her.<br>"I think a girl's night would do you well. I don't have any classes tomorrow anyway. Besides, I've always wanted to see New York… maybe you know where I could find a tour partner?  
>Rachel laughed loudly this time. "I think I have some idea" she said in an excited voice after she had calmed.<br>The girls got their bags and headed out of the loft.

-  
><strong>INTRODUCTION: KITTY WILDE, MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL<strong>  
>-<p>

Kitty was a new student at McKinley High School. She'd been attending for only one week and had already found herself in Sue Sylvester's good graces, complete with a cheerio's uniform and a high pony. Heavy makeup covered her face, many were quick to write her off – but she wasn't taking it. As she walked down the halls, an inner-monologue played in her head:

_My name is Kitty Wilde. I'm not sure entirely what my parents were thinking when they gave me a name that I'd grow out of by age five but like most disappointments, you get used to these things. You're probably thinking "wow, what a cool girl, she must have it all!" – Well you'd be right. Almost. See I'm not like all the other backwater baby-popping god-loving bitches in this school. I have ambition. For what you might ask, well I'm not sure yet – but I can guarantee you my run of life will not involve some middle-class job in an office with a tiny little name plaque that nobody will bother reading. I have a lot to prove, not just to myself to re-affirm my awesomeness, but to every bitch in this joint who thinks they have a shot in hell of beating me in life. Step aside, bitches. Kitty Wilde has entered McKinley._

Kitty continues walking, insulting everyone she comes across in her head when she is interrupted by the sound of a piano. She follows the noise into the choir room that the glee club uses. _Oh boy, I've heard about the glee club... _she thinks to herself. The piano noises are coming from a boy with his hair slicked back to the extreme with Gel. He notices her, stops playing and approaches.  
>"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. Can I help you?" utilising the biggest grin he could muster.<br>Kitty scoffed. "You could start by not being so damn cheery. What are you doing?"  
>"I'm actually practicing something for Glee club. We have the earliest sectionals of the season this year, so we only have six weeks to prepare. Do you wanna hear it?"<br>"I suppose I don't have anything better to do." Kitty said in an indifferent tone – secretly excited to hear him sing.  
>Blaine smiled. "You don't have to be so cold you know, in fact… why don't you join me? It could be fun!"<br>"Are you hitting on me?"  
>Blaine laughed. "Uh, no, I'm gay. I have a boyfriend"<br>Kitty sighed, happy that she might be making a friend somehow.  
>"Shall we start?" Blaine offered a space next to him at the piano.<br>Kitty rolled her eyes as she sat down, and Blaine began to play.

**THIS IS LOVE:  
>watch?v=9I9Ar6upx34**

**BLAINE**

**If you love it like I love it  
>And you feel what I feel inside<br>If you want it like I want it  
>Then baby let's get it tonight<br>If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
>Say hell yeah (hell yeah)<br>Say hell yeah (hell yeah)  
>This is love, this is love, this is love<strong>

Kitty smiled as she got into the song some more, she got off her seat, raised one arm and began to belt.

**KITTY**

**Can you feel the love?  
>Can you feel the love?<br>Can you feel the love?  
>This is love, this is love, this is love<strong>

Kitty looked at Blaine expectedly, but he gestured towards her – noticing how much she was enjoying her spotlight. So Kitty continued to sing after the beatbreak.

**KITTY**

**This is love for the beats Steal it in the streets  
>Love for the melody, notes on the sheet<br>The dope crusader, funky terminator  
>I created me a rocket just so we could rock it later<br>And the way the beat is knocking Got me feeling, alright,  
>Cause the dj got me walking on the ceiling, all night<br>I got a rocket full of gold, mama disco  
>Fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode<strong>

Blaine, still at the piano returns to singing.

**BLAINE****  
>If you love it like I love it<br>And you feel what I feel inside  
>If you want it like I want it<br>Then baby let's get it tonight  
>If you feel it, say hell yeah<br>Say hell yeah  
>Say hell yeah<br>This is love, this is love, this is love**

Kitty finishes the song off at its climax, returning to her seat with Blaine and playing the piano alongside him.

**KITTY****  
>Can you feel the love?<br>Can you feel the love?  
>Can you feel the love?<br>This is love, this is love, this is love,  
>This is love, this is love, this is love,<br>This is love, this is love, this is love,  
>This is love, this is love, this is love,<br>This is love, this is love, this is love,  
>Can you feel the love?<br>Can you feel the love?  
>Can you feel the love?<br>Can you feel the love?  
>Can you feel the love?<br>Can you feel the love?  
>Can you feel the love?<br>Can you feel the love?**

Kitty laughed and clapped hands with Blaine, proud of what she'd just done with him.  
>"You enjoyed that?" Blaine asked excitedly<br>Kitty thought, then answered. "Alright, I will admit that was fun…"  
>"You're really talented, you could be a great asset to glee club if you can work on your attitude."<br>"Look, just because we sung together doesn't suddenly mean im about to change myself for you or some stupid club. I'll think about it." Kitty got up and left the room, leaving a slightly confused Blaine in his piano chair.

-  
><strong>KURT + SANTANA, BUS, NEW YORK CITY<br>-**

Kurt and Santana sat together awkwardly on the bus to a job interview. They'd only been in New York a few short days since finally leaving Lima, neither one having told Rachel because they didn't want to ask for a place to stay if they didn't even have jobs, so thus far they'd been couch surfing.  
>After a few minutes speeding past streets and buildings the two had never seen before, the silence was broken.<br>"This is embarrassing, we should have had a plan" Santana sighed.  
>Kurt opened his eyes and looked to Santana. "Hey, I have a good feeling about this one. Besides, isn't this what New York is all about? Taking risks and turning nothing into something. We have to stay optimistic"<br>"Alright Lady-Hummel, maybe you're used to mediocrity and failure, but I'm not. I wanted to rock this city and so far all we've achieved was a job interview at a sandwich shop because the owner thought my boobs would be good for customers."  
>"And we will rock this city, but we can't just expect to show up as graduates from Ohio and take what we want from the city, if we want to be at the top there's going to have to be a little… earning to get there first." Kurt let out a small whimper at his own words. Even he had to admit that things hadn't exactly gone the way he wanted them to.<br>That thought didn't last long though, as the bus stopped outside of a blue building with neon lights attached to the front door that said 'Bottoms Up – LGBT Bar'  
>Santana looked at the pink fluorescent lights for a few seconds before speaking.<br>"Kurt, the interview is at a gay bar?"  
>"Not just any gay bar," Kurt began – obviously excited "It's a gay bar where the workers perform; think of it as a chance to get paid to get our voices out there. It's perfect"<br>"I swear to god Kurt, if this doesn't work I'm going to go all Lima heights"  
>Kurt laughed – he knew how nervous and angry Santana got.<br>"What's the worst that can happen Santana, come on let's go in."  
>They walked in to see an almost completely empty bar – except for a burly man wearing a cap and some flannel.<br>"Hey there, Name's chuck. Are you the auditioning waiters?"  
>"Auditioning?" Kurt enquired.<br>Chuck gave a throaty laugh. "Well I gotta know if you can sing before I give you a job where you'll be primarily singing, right. Stage is up there – sing whatever you want, I'd recommend something more up tempo though.  
>Santana replied with lightning speed. "Of course we have to perform…"<br>By this point Kurt was already on the stage, "Santana I think I have the song we can perform!"  
>Santana joined Kurt as he connected his phone to the speakers, and the beats kicked in…<p>

**CAN'T BE TAMED:  
>watch?v=sjSG6z_13-Q**

**SANTANA****  
>For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
>'Cause I'm hot like that<br>Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
>Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s<br>'Cause I'm built like that**

Kurt grabs hold of the microphone, allowing his arms to fly on either side as he belts

**KURT****  
>I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands<br>They try to change me but they realize they can't  
>And every tomorrow is a day I never planned<br>If you're gonna be my man, understand**

Santana and Kurt group up and sing on either side of the one microphone across the empty bar, their voices echoing.

**BOTH****  
>I can't be tamed, I can't be saved<br>I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
>I can't be tamed, I can't be changed<br>I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
>I can't be tamed<strong>

**I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby by now you should know<strong>

Kurt steals the mic, dancing and skipping around the stage – demanding his pretend audiences attention.

**KURT****  
>I'm not a trick you play,<br>I ride a different way  
>I'm not a mistake,<br>I'm not a fake,  
>It's set in my DNA<strong>

Santana is centre-stage, swaying from side to side singing directly into the microphone.

**SANTANA****  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>I can't be tamed<strong>

A pretend crowd gathers around the two, singing to the empty bar, they feel like true stars in this moment, giving the song all they have to offer for the final chorus.

**BOTH****  
>I can't be tamed, I can't be saved<br>I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
>I can't be tamed, I can't be changed<br>I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
>I can't be tamed!<strong>

Santana and Kurt breathe heavily at the end of the song, clearly exhausted but proud of what they gave to it.  
>Chuck approaches them and with a smile exclaims "That was one of the best performances I have seen in a long time – if you can bring that every night, I'd be more than happy to keep you around here at Bottoms Up!"<br>"So we're hired?" Kurt asked  
>"Hired? I think I just found my main performers!"<br>Santana smiled, considering the possibility that maybe things in New York didn't have to be so bad.  
>"Kurt – we need to tell Rachel"<p>

-  
><strong>NEW DIRECTIONS, GYM, MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL<br>-**

The gym is completely packed, for the last hour the start of year assembly has been taking place, complete with a slightly out of touch speech from the god squad, and a long string of advertisements courtesy of McKinley's sponsors.  
>"Now, to finish off the back to school assembly I would like to introduce teen singing sensations, New Directions – who will be performing a number by pop artist Britney Spears. I want to go. Don't forget to avoid the cafeteria food today as there is suspected rat poison." Figgins polished his speech off, and with a proud look in his eye went to sit down.<br>On the stage, the curtains rose – revealing the glee club with Brittany at the forefront.  
>Kitty watched from the stands with the other students – intrigued at what she would see.<br>Brittany took a deep breath.

**I WANNA GO:  
><strong>**/watch?v=T-sxSd1uwoU**

**Lately I've Been Stuck Imaginin'  
>What I Wanna Do and What I Really Think,<br>Time To Flow Out  
>Be A Little Inappropriate Cause I Know That Everybody's Thinkin' It<br>When The Lights Out**

Brittany takes a few steps back, signalling the New Directions to sing back up for her  
><strong><br>Shame On Me  
>To Need Release<br>Un-Uncontrollably**

Brittany heads back to the front to take control, all of the new directions dancing around Britney as does a dynamic dance with lots of arm and leg movement

**I I I Wanna Go o o, All The Way ay ay  
>Takin' Out My Freak Tonight<br>I I I Wanna Show ow ow  
>All The Dirt ir irt<br>I Got Running Through My Mind**

Kitty and Blaine caught eyes and Blaine beckoned Kitty to come join him – Kitty is unsure at first but then remembers that it was her that would be the breakaway from this small town. She gets up and joins the group, taking the front and performing alongside Brittany.

**KITTY****  
>Lately People Got Me All Tied Up<br>There's A Countdown Waiting For Me To Erupt  
>Time To Blow Out<br>I've Been Told Who I Should Do It With  
>To Keep Both My Hands Above The Bl-an-ket<br>When The Lights Out**

Shame On Me  
>To Need Release<br>Un-Uncontrollably

Brittany accommodates the new member, the rest of the club look on as the two sing in unison whilst dancing.

**KITTY + BRITTANY****  
>I I I Wanna Go o o, All The Way ay ay<br>Takin' Out My Freak Tonight  
>I I I Wanna Show ow ow<br>All The Dirt ir irt  
>I Got Running Through My Mind<strong>

The crowd has been dancing around for some time now, unlike most assemblies nothing has gone wrong yet. Unfortunately at that point the football team get sick of listening to Britney spears, having come prepared for something like this, they walk up to the stage, slushie the new directions and leave the gym. Coach Bieste shortly follows them out, likely to yell at them.  
>Most of the new directions are unaffected however Kitty and Brittany are both covered in Red Dye #7. Will is quick to rush to the kids and help them back to the choir room.<p>

**{CHOIR ROOM, MCKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL}**

Incomprehensible sobbing.  
>"Kitty, you're going to have to stay still if you want this stuff out of your eyes" Blaine had been trying to help Kitty out for ten minutes now.<br>Tina spoke up. "Mr Schue! This is my fourth year in this Glee Club and we WON last year and we're still getting slushied. Let's just face it, we're losers and we're always going to be losers."  
>"I'm sick of being treated like this!" Artie yelled, visibly upset and shaken by what had once again happened.<br>Will looked at the kids, it was a new year and already their faith in themselves had been shaken.  
>"GUYS! Now I'll be the first to admit this isn't how I wanted today to go. But we have been through hardships before! We just need to show these people that it doesn't matter how much they hurt us or try to beat us down, that we are unstoppable. Another national's trophy would show them that!"<br>"Mr Schue is right." All eyes turned to Kitty.  
>"Excuse me?" Will was confused. For one thing, he'd never met this girl in his life.<br>"Do you think the cheerio's got their rep from winning one competition and acting like self-pitying, slushie guzzling losers" she wiped her tears off. "No, we got that reputation from winning time and time again and showing that we are champions, regardless of what anyone thinks of us."  
>Blaine looked at Kitty with a fierce look of pride.<br>"I don't suppose this means you'll be joining us Kitty?"  
>Kitty was quick to retort. "Someone has to captain the titanic, and you gravy-lovers are gonna need my help."<br>Will looked at his now group of eight with pride.  
>"You all make me proud, and we are going to show them how it's done. From the top!"<br>The group looked around at each other, not everyone got a chance to sing this week – but they knew their chances would come. New Directions felt, at least a little bit – more united.

-  
><strong>RACHEL + QUINN, SHOPPING CENTRE, NEW YORK<br>-**

"I don't think I've had a good shopping trip since the last time I was in New York with Santana and Brittany – and that was weird what with the sexual tension between those two. I'm glad we're doing this Rachel."  
>The girls had been walking around the shopping centre for two hours now, mostly window shopping and staring at dresses that they both aspired to be able to buy one day.<br>Rachel looked at Quinn. "Thank you, Quinn. This is really the first time since I got into this city that I haven't felt completely lonely."  
>Quinn gave a worried glance at Rachel. "You know I can't be here all the time, you're going to need to find some New York friends…"<br>Just as she said that, Rachel's phone began to ring.  
>"It's Kurt, one second." Rachel said.<br>"Rachel, are you there?!"  
>"I'm here, Kurt, what is it?" Rachel asked. Kurt sounded very excited.<br>"Okay well me and Santana have been in New York for a few days now, and we have scored ourselves jobs at a very respectable gay bar. There's just one thing though…"  
>Rachel caught on to the pause immediately, fully aware something was about to be asked of her.<br>"…I was wondering if we could stay with you for a while, just until we're able to afford our own places"  
>Rachel's face beamed up, this was the answer to her loneliness, at least for now – although it would be nice to hear from Finn…<br>"Kurt! That's amazing! I'd love that!"  
>Kurt's sigh could be heard loudly from the phone, "that's good Rachel, because we're in the loft hoping you would say that" he laughed.<br>Rachel's grin widened. "I'll see you when I get home then, roomie!"  
>"I'll see you later, I just had to tell you! Bye!"<br>The phone clicked. Quinn looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you won't need to. Still, it might be healthy to get to know some of the people you're going to school with.  
>Rachel gave a sigh of agreement and they continued walking together, before long they spotted a double sided piano on sale.<br>"Hey Rachel, that gives me an ide-"  
>"A duet?!"<br>Quinn laughed. Rachel would never toss up a performance. They both ran towards the piano in excitement.  
>"What should we play?" Quinn asked.<br>Rachel got out some sheet music from her bag. "I always keep songs on hand in case these things happen – you like gaga right? You really dressed up and brought it back when we did Gaga week in glee club"  
>Quinn giggled, remembering back to when she was pregnant and performing 'Bad Romance' with all her whacky friends.<br>"Yes, Gaga should be fun" Quinn finally exclaimed  
>Rachel nodded. "Good, are you familiar with 'Eh, Eh'?"<br>"I think so. You lead and I'll follow your tracks!"  
>The girls laughed, and Rachel started playing first.<p>

**EH, EH (NOTHING ELSE I CAN SAY)  
>watch?v=mVEG793G3N4**

**RACHEL****  
>Cherry cherry<br>boom boom  
>GaGa<strong>

**Girl, we've had a real' good time**  
><strong>And I wish you the best on your way<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh<strong>  
><strong>I didn't mean to hurt you<strong>  
><strong>I never thought we'd fall out of place<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, hey ey<strong>

**I had something that I love long**  
><strong>But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong<strong>  
><strong>Then I met someone<strong>

Several people around the mall begin to crowd around the pair of girls singing, Rachel nods at Quinn to show her that it's her turn to sing

**QUINN****  
>And eh, there's nothing else I can say<br>Eh eh, eh eh  
>There's nothing else I can say<br>Eh eh, eh eh  
>I wish you'd never looked at me that way<br>Eh eh, eh eh  
>There's nothing else I can say<br>Eh eh, eh eh**

A large group was now surrounding them as they swayed and bopped on their respective sides of the piano, stealing glances from one another and giggling – enjoying their bubbly number.

**QUINN****  
>Not that I don't care about you<br>Just that things got so compliquées  
>Eh eh<br>I met somebody cute and funny  
>got each other and that's funny<br>Eh eh, hey ey**

**I had something that I love long**  
><strong>But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong<strong>  
><strong>Then I met someone<strong>

**RACHEL****  
>And eh, there's nothing else I can say<br>Eh eh, eh eh  
>There's nothing else I can say<br>Eh eh, eh eh  
>I wish you'd never looked at me that way<br>Eh eh, eh eh  
>There's nothing else I can say<br>Eh eh, eh eh**

At this point, there was a huge crowd surrounding the two and they were both completely into the music. The two finished off their duet.

**BOTH****  
>I had something that I love long<br>But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong  
>Then I met someone<strong>

**And eh, there's nothing else I can say**  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing else I can say<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>I wish you'd never looked at me that way<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing else I can say<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>I wish you'd never looked at me that way<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing else I can say<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, eh eh<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh, hey ey<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah<strong>

**All I can say is eh eh**

The crowd surrounding cheered. Rachel and Quinn both got out of their seats and laughed while they hugged*.  
>"Thank you" Quinn said through a smile, "I think we both needed that."<br>"It was a lot of fun, I'm glad that I have friends like you Quinn."  
>Quinn thought on that for a few seconds, then decided on what she wanted to say.<br>"Rachel, let's go to NYADA – I want you to see the other people who want what you want, who dream like you do. I can't stay in New York forever and I'd like to leave knowing you've made at least one new friend."  
>Rachel looked at Quinn, and she knew there was no getting out of this one.<br>"Alright fine! But you're driving!"  
>Quinn smiled.<br>"Deal."

-  
><strong>QUINN + RACHEL, NYADA, NEW YORK<br>-**

"Holy crap… Rachel this place is huge"  
>Quinn stared around at the beautiful marble hall they had just entered, complete with complex chandeliers above every ten metres or so.<br>Rachel was used to it, and just laughed. "Nothing but the best service for the upcoming Broadway stars" she stated in a clearly mocking tone, "Or at least that's what Miss Tibideaux says"  
>They continued down the hall, past the dance class that Rachel had been attending – the screams from one Miss July could be heard wailing at her students.<br>_Glad we're not the only class that gets that abuse _Rachel thought to herself.  
>"Uh Quinn, where are we even going?"<br>Quinn shot Rachel a glance of excitement. "Wherever we want."  
>The girls began running to find any class they could when they heard a familiar voice singing from the room right next to them.<p>

_If I know one thing, that's true  
>It ain't what you say, it's what you do<br>And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
>But I listen when you do<br>A thousand years go by  
>But love don't die<em>

Quinn and Rachel both peaked into the room to see the singer on a small stage that had been set up in the stage – the man was truly demanding stage presence. He wasn't moving much, but he had this ability to gather the energy from around him and use it in his vocals.  
>"Is that-"Quinn began.<br>Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. Though she supposed he was always bound to end up at a place like NYADA one way or another.  
>"Jessie." Rachel stated solemnly.<p>

**LOVE DON'T DIE:  
>watch?v=WptxUWvrINQ**

Jessie continued.

**If I know one thing, that's true  
>It's that I'm never leaving you<br>And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
>But I lose it when you do<br>Don't let them tell no lie  
>Love don't die<strong>

Rachel stared at Jessie in admiration. This was the man who would do anything it took to get to the top. Her and Jessie were always compatible in that way – it was refreshing to see Jessie do what he loved rather than tearing others down, however. _Maybe he's changed_.  
>Jessie took notice of Rachel and looked her way.<p>

**No matter where we go  
>Or even if we don't<br>And even if they try  
>They'll never take my body from your side<br>Love don't die**

If there is one thing, that's true  
>It's not what I say, it's what I do<br>And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
>So just listen to what I do<br>A thousand years go by  
>But love don't die<p>

Jessie took a few forced steps towards Rachel until they were only inches apart.

**No matter where we go  
>Or even if we don't<br>And even if they try  
>They'll never take my body from your side<br>Love don't die**

Quinn looked at the two sharing what they once did and felt sick. There wasn't really any reason for her to feel this way, she thought to herself. After a few seconds of inner discussion she decided that she still hadn't forgiven Jessie for what he'd done back in the first year of glee.  
>Jessie got down on his knees and did a side-sway kind of dance, looking up at Rachel keeping furious eye contact the entire time.<p>

**She can break it up  
>Shake your money down<br>You can box it in  
>Bury it in the ground<br>You can close it off and turn it away  
>Try to keep it down, six feet in the ground<br>But love don't die**

Jessie got back up and backstepped onto the stage once more, returning to his spotlight. Rachel hadn't even noticed that the room was empty with all but them – she was so entranced by Jessie.  
>He started belting the end of the song.<p>

**No matter where we go  
>Or even if we don't<br>And even if they try  
>They'll never take my body from your side<br>Love don't die**

**No matter where we go**  
><strong>Or even if we don't<strong>  
><strong>I'd like to watch them try<strong>  
><strong>They'll never take my body from your side<strong>  
><strong>Love don't die<strong>

Having finishing his number he had been practicing, he and Rachel ran up to each other and exchanged a big hug.  
>Quinn watched from the sidelines.<br>"Jessie that was amazing! But I don't understand… you're a student now?" Rachel asked.  
>Jessie gave her one of those smug little grins that he used to deliver all the time in glee club. "Well after nationals and seeing what you were headed towards, I had to give it another go – so I started performing everywhere I knew Miss Tibideaux would be. Eventually, she saw the immense talent I had and enrolled me in her school, and here we are."<br>"Here we are…" Rachel agreed. "Well from what I just saw, you deserve to be here."  
>Jessie returned a huge grin. "Thanks! How is Finn?"<br>Quinn flinched, worried for her friend – no one had heard from Finn in months. She got ready to comfort her friend, when Rachel said something she did not expect at all.  
>"We broke up. I think." Rachel blurted out.<br>Jessie looked at Rachel with a mix of sadness, relief and shock.  
>"Well, talent is hard to keep. We both know that."<br>Rachel looked down, scrunching her face and then looked back up, slowly nodding. "I just wish I knew why, you know? I'm sure it's nothing."  
>"At least we can hang out again, I'm sure Finn has some great reason as to why he isn't talking anyway."<br>Shooting back a fake smile, Rachel agreed. "Yeah. He's probably quite busy."  
>Jessie gave her an apologetic smile. "Hey, I gotta go and practice some more – but here's my number." Jessie pulled some paper out of his pocket and a pen, and wrote down his phone number. "We'll have coffee sometime, yeah?"<br>Rachel smiled for real this time. "That would be nice."  
>As Jessie walked away, Quinn felt an uneasiness in her stomach. She was upset but didn't know why.<br>"Hey, I'm going to go for a quick walk alright?"  
>Rachel was confused but accepted. "I'll wait for you."<br>Quinn gave a quick grin. "You better" she said giving off a light giggle. Walking away, her grin became flat faced and she decided to go get some fresh air.  
>Rachel pulled out her phone, staring at her pictures of Finn. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she held her finger down on the delete button.<br>Alone in the classroom with a stage she had watched Jessie perform in, she sat down. Emotions filled her up and she started singing.

**AIRPLANES:  
>watch?v=kn6-c223DUU&amp;spfreload=10<strong>

**RACHEL****  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

Rachel looked down at the picture she had of her and Finn cuddling during a midnight showing of Grease – and a selfie they had taken on the set of Rocky Horror, a picture of Finn in the wedding suit he was supposed to have wed her in. Delete, Delete, Delete.

**Yeah  
>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<br>To go back to a place much simpler than this  
>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap<br>And you hoping but them people never call you back**

Meanwhile, Quinn is walking down a beautiful row of marble staircases, feeling a sinking feeling in her heart, she's upset but still can't figure out why. Her pace quickens as she speeds down the staircase.

**QUINN****  
>But that's just how the story unfolds<br>You get another hand soon after you fold  
>And when your plans unravel<br>And they sayin' what would you wish for  
>If you had one chance<br>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<strong>

Now at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't want Rachel to worry about her. They'd had such a good day. She got out of her phone and texted 'So Sorry. Have to go. Flight is coming early. I'll make it up to you in 2 weeks! Promise! Bye Rachel, I had fun J x'

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)<strong>

Jessie had run back to another classroom, _far too distracting to be in that room _he thought to himself. He'd found himself a nice little stage but opted not to perform on it, he had just run into someone he had considered the love of his life once – he sat on the stage and reminisced.

**JESSIE****  
>Somebody take me back to the days<br>Before this was a job, before I got paid  
>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<br>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it<br>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant**

**I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray<strong>

**So can I get a wish to end the politics  
>And get back to the music that started this sh-t<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes<strong>

Jessie lied back onto the stage, looking up at the roof and the stagelights that had been dazzling him since before he could even remember. Rachel was in the other classroom, looking down at her phone, deleting more pictures of her and Finn. She saw one that was taken shortly after the nationals her and Finn had botched after kissing on stage for an uncomfortably long time. That was the happiest time of her life. She decided to keep that one. Quinn was climbing into a taxi, close to tears.

**QUINN, RACHEL AND JESSIE****  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

Rachel looked down at her phone. _I really could use a wish right now _she thought to herself.

**GLEE: SEASON 4, THE REBOOT**

_**Please comment and review etc, this is my first time doing this so knowing the mistakes I'm making early on will help me to complete a more satisfying and amazing adventure! If you have any other suggestions or comments then feel free to drop those too!**_


End file.
